


Everyone Always Leaves

by CG25256



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Betrayal, Family Dynamics, Hurt No Comfort, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, SO WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT LAST STREAM, Technoblade Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, people just leave him and it makes me sad so I wrote this, techno did nothing wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CG25256/pseuds/CG25256
Summary: Technoblade had been confident that Tommy wouldn’t leave him. He had been wrong.[Based on today’s streams/the second festival.]
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 15
Kudos: 258





	Everyone Always Leaves

Technoblade hated himself. He hated his name, how fucking  stupid  he was, how easy it was for others to use him. When he was young, he only trusted himself, it was the only way to survive in the nether. It wasn’t until Phil had found him and taken him under his wing that Techno had learned to trust others. He’d grown to trust the other piglin hybrid and the rambunctious human child that Phil had also taken in. 

He’d grown dependent on them, soft. The voices told him it was okay, and he had believed it himself. He was still weary of other people, sure, but he’d never quite reach that level he’d once been.

At least not until now. 

Techno squints at the blonde. Perhaps he simply misunderstood the boy. He had to have.

“Tommy, what are you saying?”

Tommy looks away, and his hair falls in front of his face. “I’m sorry.”

Fear fills Techno.  **_ No no no no. _ **

He takes a breath. “What do you mean, Tommy?”

Techno stares as his younger brother walks over to Tubbo, the two boys staring at him. Hurt and anger wells within him. For the first time in Techno’s life, the voices go silent . _After everything that had happened, he’d betrayed Techno again. Of course he had. They all did eventually._

“I’m with Tubbo.”

Wilbur’s words come back to him, “I can’t trust anyone.”

Tommy had once told him how Wilbur had said Tubbo would drop them in an instant. Wilbur had always been scared of others leaving him, and Techno had been so confident that Tommy wouldn’t. He’d been wrong about both his brothers it seemed. They’d both ended up leaving him.

He growls angrily, “Tommy when I said-“ 

_ Compose yourself. _

He closes his eyes, and runs a hand through his hair.  _ “Perhaps I wasn’t clear yesterday, Tommy _ _,”_ Techno’s voice is cool, “when I said that I was going to destroy Manburg. When I said you don’t have to help me, Tommy, I meant that you could sit it out, NOT SWITCH SIDES AND FIGHT AGAINST ME!”

Tommy’s hands leave the turtle shell helmet he’d just put on- the helmet Techno had given him, and the teen’s blue eyes widen. 

“Well, w- what am I doing?” Tommy asks.

Techno shakes with rage. “YOU’RE BETRAYING ME IS WHAT YOU’RE DOING, TOMMY!”

Tommy takes a few steps forward, and the group around the two are silent, looking on. The boy stammers for a moment, and is quiet when he finally finds his words. 

Tommy hugs himself and looks at Techno,  _ “I’m worse than everyone I didn’t want to be.” _

Something tugs at Techno, this is still his brother- still a kid who had to grow up far too fast. 

Techno reaches out slightly, and Tommy steps back. “Tommy, think about this, before you make this decision, ‘cause you can’t undo this. You can’t undo this decision Tommy.”

Technoblade had never been great with showing affection. He would rarely say he cared outright. But he did. He cared about Tubbo, and he’d tried to give him a painless and quick death. He’d built railings for Wilbur in Pogtopia. He’d given Tommy a home.

This is Techno begging and pleading, and Tommy knows it. 

Tommy looks at Technoblade one last time.

“...I’m sorry.”

He’d given Tommy a home, shared his food, made him a sword. He’d shown him his secret bunker! They were supposed to stay together. He’d revealed himself for Tommy, he trusted him. 

_ “HE WOULD LIE TO YOU, BUT HE WOULDN’T LIE TO ME!”  _ He’d yelled. 

Techno was now questioning that. If Tommy had been that quick to drop him, could he really believe anything he said? Tommy had used him twice. 

He’d been used again. He wonders if that’s all he is good for.

A god of blood and destruction is bitter and angry, shattered, not by a sword or explosion, but with words. 

Techno looks out the window as Phil dismantles Tommy’s tower. No longer would he be a foolish child. He could only trust Phil and himself. L’Manburg had torn his family apart, taken his brothers from him. 

He wanted to see it go.

He was going to finish what Wilbur started. There wouldn’t be a trace of it left by the time he was done. 

_ “Gods help whoever’s caught in the crossfire.” _

**Author's Note:**

> SOME REALLY NEAT ART INSPIRED BY THIS ONESHOT: https://twitter.com/twincaptoreador/status/1346660644964225026?s=19
> 
> (also my twitter is @tpsygnostaigic if u wanna see me scream about block men and sometimes homestuck)


End file.
